When the Sun Goes Down
by morethanmedia
Summary: The hunt is on for a cowboy accused of murdering the town Mayor. A Ryker whump story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I have never been to Wyoming I apologize in advance to all Wyomingites for any lay of the land inaccuracy. Any spelling snafus and run on sentences are my fault I can only beg for forgiveness for mutilating the English language.

 **When the Sun Goes Down**

Its the end of summer in Wyoming and fall weather has come early freezing at night making it only hospitable to the wildlife.

On the distant planes, you can see the glow of torches and hear the thunder of horses as the posse heads for the forest, the latest sighting of the man who murdered the town Mayor.

A man in a duster reaches a jagged rock face in the forest and looks up "it's only a little further." the man in the duster mumbles to himself. He digs his fingers into the crevasses and starts his ascent.

He pulls himself over the edge he gets to his feet he stops, just for a second, eyeing the next section of woodland ahead of him. A sharp crack echoes through the forest as a bullet ricochets off the rock wall below. He turns, another crack sounds off and his body is jerked around causing him to fall in a heap. Warmth blooming from his right shoulder he scrambles up into the depths of the next tree line.

A twig snapping interrupts the faraway beating on hooves he stops in his tracks the freshly broken twig beneath his boot his eyes dart then he continues through the forest pulling down his hat and wrapping his duster around himself in attempt to cut out the bitter night temperature.

The man in the duster stumbles along cradling his arm, his boots catch on rocks and roots as he navigates the non-existing path. He breaks through the dense thicket to emerge on a dirt road. In the process of crossing the road, a wave of dizziness hits the man causing him to stumble and stop in the middle, disoriented he looks about trying to figure out which side he had come from.

"Are you all right?" a soft and gentle voice asks. He turns to face a horse-drawn carriage mere feet from him. A woman is leaning out the door with a face full of concern. Up top, a man sits on the driving bench, shotgun in hand, face full of a different kind of concern.

The man in the duster stares blankly at the scene in front of him "Ummm..."

he states thickly then drops heavily to the ground his eye flutter closed in the twilight as his blood starts to stain the dirt beneath him.

 **Authors Note: By all means R &R. What do you think and any input on what you'd like to see in this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello all, I heard all your reviews and clear! Ryker is definitely my favorite character also, and I will try to keep the characters as close to the show as I can. Hopefully, it continues to be thrilleresque in the coming chapters, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer:** I have never been to Wyoming I apologize in advance to all Wyomingites for any lay of the land inaccuracy. Any spelling snafus and run on sentences are my fault I can only beg for forgiveness for mutilating the English language.

 **When the Sun Goes Down Part 2**

As the man in the duster lay on the frozen dirt the driver's shotgun remained on his still form "Oh really Jonathan. Can't you see he's hurt." the woman huffs as she hops down from the carriage. "He could be faking it, Ma'am," Jonathan mutters as he too jumps down and starts towards the man shotgun still in hand.

The two turn-over the unconscious stranger the woman take him in her arms ignoring the dirt and blood contaminating her pristine dress and petticoat. With the light dwindling Jonathan runs to the carriage and returns with a lantern which reveals the man's ruggedly handsome features accompanied by a tin star and a blood-soaked shirt.

"Well, that doesn't look good." Jonathan states as he crudely probes the wound with a finger causing the unconscious man to moan and shift in the woman's arms she quickly hushes him and he settles. She gives Jonathan an icy glare. "Help me get him to the carriage." Jonathan stops and listens he then walks to one side of the road he can see light far off cutting through the trees. Annoyed the woman attempts to lift the stranger herself "I don't know why I even keep you around." she says exasperatedly.

Jonathan is suddenly back at her side trying to push the stranger out of her arms "There's something coming we should leave him!" The man falls once more to the ground. "You either help me or never work for me again!" she shouts at her driver. They both look down at the man between them. Shouts and whooping of the posse continue approaching as Jonathan gives in, he bends down and hauls the man in the duster over his shoulder as the woman hurries into the carriage.

The driver eases the man inside onto the plush bench. The woman places his head on her lap as Jonathan rushes back to retrieve the lantern and mount the stagecoach and hurries the horses along.

As the coach crests, the top of a hill a large house becomes visible. Once the stagecoach stops in the driveway "Oh Jonathan hurry!" the woman exclaims he vaults off the driving bench and throws open the coach door. The man is shuddering uncontrollably. Jonathan pulls him from inside and again over his shoulder he rushes into the house followed directly by the woman.

The pair enters the kitchen where the woman promptly shoves off all objects on the prep table and her driver lays the stranger on it and removes his duster. A gasp comes from the doorway they turn to see the maid standing there hand over mouth in shock. "Don't just stand there you stupid girl, go fetch some rags!" Jonathan shouts and the maid scampers away.

The Lady of the house glares at her driver "Why don't you fill the bath with some hot water Jonathan?" He looks at her shocked "But that's maids work." Another look is all he gets before stomping off. The mans shivering body shifts beneath the woman's hand he moans stirring she gently strokes his cheek with the less bloodied topside of her hand his eyes open ever so slightly focusing on her "C-cold." Is all he manages as the maid comes charging back arms full of rags and towels. "Bring them to the bath Elizabeth and tell Jonathan to come and help me." Elizabeth the maid nods obediently and goes.

Not a minutes later Jonathan is back. The Lady of the house and he again pick-up the stranger who whimpers as they make their way down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside the room, the maid rushes forward to remove the man's boots then the pair maneuver the stranger over the claw foot tub. The man is eased into the warm water he fusses for a minute then relaxes as his body absorbs the heat and finally stops shivering.

 **Author's Note: Ooh, ouch. An abrupt ending I know, but I was losing steam so I tried to preserve the quality. For the next part, I'll attempt to add a little more of the storyline. Please read and review.**


End file.
